


Wanted

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara Gordon has an eventful night ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeremy.crawford27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jeremy.crawford27).



**Batman: The Animated Series**

Barbara Gordon x MaleOCs **(requested by jeremy . crawford** **27)  
**

**Wanted**

Barbara Gordon laid on her bed as she uncrossed then crossed her slender legs. Her gray skirt laid against her waist showing off the fact that nothing laid underneath. Her arms were stretched out before her as she laid on her back reading a magazine to pass the time in her dorm. She was expecting visitors, but it was already getting late.

"Huh, they must not have taken me seriously… or backed out," she said to herself as she looked from her magazine to a clock nearby.

The red head gave a sigh as she re-crossed her legs again then sat up; placing her magazine down and running a hand through her long red hair. It was at this moment that a knock filled her room. A pleased smile crossed her face as she heard the knock again.

' _About time,'_ she thought as she lifted herself from her plush bed and made her way to her door.

She ruffled her red hair with one hand and pushed out her hips to show off her curves as she opened her door. A seductive smile and lidded eyes were present on her face as she saw her visitors she'd been waiting for.

"So you boys want to play after all."

The "boys" were just two college teens that Barbara knew she would have the most fun with. She gestured for them to come into her dorm and closed the door silently behind them. She smiled a little wider at seeing how the "boys" seemed to be apprehensive around her. She moved to her bed and sat cross-legged as the teens looked at her a few feet away.

"Well come on boys. I won't bite. This may seem too good to be true, but believe me its real," she said with purr.

She eyed the teen closer to her then the other as she uncrossed her legs and leaned back a little onto her bed. She waited for a moment to see if they would take what she offered and sure enough the one closest moved towards her. The redhead grinned at him as he moved towards her and she reached out to him to pull him into a deep kiss. She closed her eyes during it, enjoying how the teen was quick to follow her lead.

She opened her mouth to allow him to slip his tongue through while she did the same to him. They flicked their tongues against each other tasting the other deeply. Barbara ran her hands through his short black hair and tugged on it as she felt the other move his hands to roam over her body. She groaned into the kiss as she felt him rub her thigh then push her to lay back on her bed. The boy moved her back onto the bed fully not breaking their kiss and wedged himself between her legs. Barbara could feel how the teen, now above her, was already hard and wanting it. She smirked inwardly then opened an eye to look directly at the teen who hadn't joined in yet. She eyed him with one baby blue eye and she could tell the other wanted to join in. She eyed his eager face then moved down to notice the tent in his pants then back up to him. The redhead moved one of her hands towards him and made a come-here motion with her finger. She watched as the teen took a deep breath before finally coming over to her.

Her attention was soon cut from him as the first boy broke their sultry make-out session and moved to kiss her neck and then run his hands up her shirt. She gasped and smiled at the attention, then brought her eyes to the other boy who finally made it up to her. She reached up and pulled him down by his shirt to begin kissing him as deeply as she did the other boy.

The teen moved to loom over her for a better angle at kissing Barbara, then moved his hands down to her shirt. He gripped her black shirt as the first teen abandoned it and moved down to her skirt; trailing kisses down her body as he did so. The second teen pulled the shirt up and broke the kiss momentarily to pull the shirt completely off and toss it to the floor.

Once the shirt was off the teen eyed her bare chest. She wasn't wearing a bra and as soon as the shirt was gone her C cup breasts were revealed along with her smooth abdomen. Barbara smirked and looked up at the eager teen.

"It's nice to see you finally joining us."

The teen swallowed thickly at hearing her say this then moved back to shoving his tongue into her mouth. She welcomed it greatly then gasped and shivered as he grabbed one of her round and firm breasts. He squeezed the soft mound enjoying the silky feel of it and rubbed over her perky nipple. She arched into the touch then spasmed as she felt the first teen touch her womanhood. She broke the kiss with a moan and gasp then looked down to see the first teen eyeing her from between her legs.

The teen unzipped her skirt then pulled it down her long pale legs. The second teen watched eagerly as the first one removed the article of clothing and he felt his cock twitch at seeing that she wasn't wearing any panties either. The first teen smirked at seeing this and moved a hand to touch Barbara's sex. A breath hitched in her throat as she felt him touch her smooth womanhood, rubbing it gently and teasingly pushing on it to reveal her clitoris.

"God, are you going to just tease it all night," she asked wanting a little more attention giving to lower half.

The teen smirked at this and then dipped his fingers into the slit and spread them, opening her up. He admired the rosy pink color and the heat she gave off before slipping down and flicking his tongue over the insides of her womanhood. Barbara twitched at the feeling and moaned as she felt his tongue lap at her clitoris and taste her.

The second teen squeezed her breast roughly on reflex at seeing this and Barbara brought her hazy attention to him. She gave a seductive smile to him then reached up to his pants. The teen quickly looked away from the first one who was licking and tasting her thoroughly to see Barbara undoing his pants and palming his straining cock through his boxers. He let out a groan and bucked his hips into her palm as she squeezed and rubbed him. He bit his lip as he watched her finally take his manhood out of his boxers all together and stroke it smoothly. Moving the foreskin back and forth making the teen shiver and buck his hips.

"Mmm, you're a big boy," she said in a purr as she squeezed the cock in her hands.

She shivered at feeling it throb in her hand and at feeling the other teen still teasing and licking her. She groaned at the pleasure that coursed through her then pulled on the cock in her hands to make the teen come closer to her. Making him get into the bed on his knees allowing her to put his thick cock in her mouth. Barbara put as much of his manhood into her mouth then pull it back out teasingly slow. She then stuck out her tongue and trailed it from base to tip and wiggled it around the head before taking it back in her mouth. She moaned around it as she felt the first teen stick his fingers inside of her and wiggle them around as he continued to stimulate her clitoris. The second teen growled from Barbara's moaning and tried his best not to buck his hips as she tasted his erected length.

After a while of sucking and lavishing the cock in her mouth; Barbara arched her back and pulled away from the teen she was sucking off as the first teen teased her just right. The first teen had watched her suck on his friend for a while and he felt it was his turn to get in on it. So he distracted her by teasing her sweet spot and got his friends attention. The two then switched their positions and Barbara smiled at watching them doing so.

' _I knew they were the right boys for this,'_ she thought proudly as they took to their new positions and eagerly began.

Barbara moved some of her red hair back from her face as she gripped the new throbbing cock before her. It was just as thick as the second teen but not as long. She kissed the tip of it and licked over the head seeing that this one was circumcised. She didn't get to have the fun of teasing with the foreskin, but she still enjoyed teasing the head without it. She took all of the teen into her mouth and began sucking and bobbing her head at a steady pace. She moaned and shivered, as she gave head, from feeling her own sex being licked and teased.

Soon Barbara moved her legs to nudge the boy licking and fingering her to stop. He looked up confused, but soon caught on as she nudged him again to bring his hips forward and pushing his cock to her entrance. The teen quickly grabbed her slim and firm legs, but Barbara stopped him. She pulled off of the first teen and moved forward to sit up in her bed.

"How about we do it like this," she inquired.

Before either teen could question her on her meaning, she moved to the second teen and put him down on his back. She moved her toned and pale body over him and moved back to feel the tip of his cock graze over her sex. She shivered then lowered herself on him, and let out a moan from being filled and stretched to accommodate the thick manhood. She arched her back a little as she got adjusted on the teen who gripped her thighs tightly then tilted her head to the side to eye the other teen.

"Come on big boy. There's a little bottle on that nightstand, can you get it for me," she said in that purr that made the "boys" shiver.

The first teen looked behind him and quickly grabbed it then moved over to her as she moved forward, bending over the second teen and lifting her firm round ass upwards.

"Just cover yourself in that and slip in. Don't worry I can take it," she said looking back at him over her shoulder with a lidded baby blue eye.

The teen quickly understood and coated his manhood in the lube from the little bottle. He then grabbed her waist with one hand while the other was on his cock as he pushed it into her other hole. He found that there was little resistance, which led to him knowing she prepared herself in advance. He groaned at the tight heat he felt surround his cock and Barbara moaned with him. She arched and pushed back on him at feeling so full and pleased.

Once he was fully in Barbara began to move. She moaned loudly as she pulled herself forward, away from the two cocks penetrating her, then pushed back roughly. She panted and moaned at feeling the thrill and pleasure of have two cocks in her and moving in sync. The redhead arched her back sharply as she moved faster and enjoyed her shift in angle, allowing both of the teens to rub her in all the right places.

It didn't take long for the "boys" to soon join in on her rocking; the first one grabbing her waist and the second one grabbing her thighs. They both moved fast and rough in and out of her in time to meet her midway as she rocked back onto both of them. The force of each thrust made her throw her head back and open her mouth to give out one after the other of sultry moans, hisses of pleasure, and decelerations of how good she felt.

"Ah! A-Ah! Ye-yes! Harder!"

She bit her lip and lolled her head to the side as the teen getting her from the back leaned forward and kissed and nipped at her neck. The teen below her reached up with one hand and began massaging her breasts; squeezing them and teasing the perky pink nipples.

Barbara's dorm room was filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin, a creaking bed, and pleasured voices. It didn't take long before one of the boys declared he was close. Barbara growled at hearing that and moved faster and harder, making the "boys" move faster and harder. The pleasure she received from her rough riding was immense and she couldn't take it any longer than her two boys could.

The second teen, the one below her, declared he was finished, that he couldn't hold out any longer. The first teen heard this and grabbed Barbara by her waist and shoulder and brought her upwards to hug his chest. The second teen groaned loudly and slipped his cock out as Barbara was pulled upwards. The red head moaned at the feeling of it leaving her but then shivered as she watched the other cum. His white spunk shot out on her, coming up to breasts with force. The teen shivered and moaned as he came all over her smooth pale body, his creamy cum trailing up her abdomen and dripping down her body to her womanhood. The first teen groaned at seeing it and moved his head to the nook of Barbara's neck as he finally came. He stayed inside her as he released his hot cum and that was it for Barbara herself. She came at feeling and seeing her boys cum. Her own fluids flowed out of her, running down her thighs and onto the teen she still sat on. She groaned at feeling the first teen pull out, and shivered at feeling his cum run out of her and down her legs as well. Barbara laid back into the teen behind her as all three of them caught their breath.

Once Barbara recovered from the best sex high she experienced so far, she got up from the two boys on her bed and stretched. Her pale and sculpted body was covered in cum and sweat, her long red heard draped down her back and she pushed some of it from her face. She sighed contently then gathered her clothing and headed to her bathroom. She stopped at the door and looked back at the teens still on her bed.

"Oh, you can go now. Thanks for playing boys," she said with a suggestive smile on her face, before she closed her bathroom door.

* * *

***I hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcome!***


End file.
